Plant material and flowers from different variants of cannabis sativa L. will be screened for hordenine, cannabisativine and anhydrocannabiosativine. Any additional alkaloids detected will be isolated and the structure determined. Thin layer, column and gas liquid chromatography and precipitating reacents will be utilized. Crude drug pharmacological screening will be carried out on significantly different crude alkaloidal extracts. Pharmacological data from the crude drug screen will be used for screening of pure compounds. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A Review of Nitrogen Containing Compounds from Cannabis sativa L., M.A. Elsohly and C.E. Turner, Pharm. Weekblad, 111, 1069, (1976). Isolation of Cannabisativine, an Alkaloid, from Cannabis sativa L. Root, C.E. Turner, M.F.H. Hsu, J.E. Knapp, P.L. Schiff, Jr., and D.J. Slatkin, J. Pharm. Sci., 65(7), 1084, (1976).